Cries of a Lost Child
by silverrayne621
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, single parent, with his thirteen year old son Ryoichi; who seems to suffer the most from the separation. Uzumaki Naruto, a motivational speaker for the youth who shares his life stories in hopes of showing the under motivated-- rest inside.
1. Therapy's for Idiots

Hello everyone XD

I finally thought of another plot, after many months of stand-still.

So...onto the stuff...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though, I do own this idea, and the names/places that you don't recognize.

_Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, single parent, with his thirteen year old son Ryoichi; who seems to suffer the most from the separation. Uzumaki Naruto, a motivational speaker for the youth who shares his life stories in hopes of showing the under motivated that even in the toughest situations; one can over come that. What happens when they meet, and what if there is more to Naruto than seen?_

With that, I present you with...

* * *

Cries of a Lost Child

* * *

Chapter 001: Therapy's for Idiots.

"Dad, is this really necessary?" Thirteen year old Ryoichi asked from the passengers seat, looking over at his father, who sat staring at the road in front of him.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed, "Look Ryoichi-"

"-Ryo."

Sasuke looked over at his son, "Ryoichi; this is good for you. After going through-"

"Why couldn't I live with mom?"

He scowled, not wanting to tell him that his mother was actually a two-bit whore that pulled the pregnancy trick on him and his family, "She said it would be easier if you stayed with me."

Ryo rolled his eyes, "But therapy? Dad, that place is for crazy people."

"It's not therapy, it's a motivational group for teens, you'll be with more people your age, instead of the ones who come tutor you, and the occasional business associate that visits."

After the divorce, Ryoichi had developed a strong dislike for public school he'd been in, especially after the news of the divorce was televised; so Sasuke had hired tutors to come to their home four days a week and tutor Ryo, the fifth day is devised to bring in a coach to train him in various sports practices, that way, he still gets the full school experience.

"Still, why do I need it?"

Sasuke pulled into the center's parking lot, stopping the car, "It'll do you some good to talk to people."

Ryo just exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes again, "What ever you say dad."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The lady smiled at him as they stood at the door, "Your speaker will be here in a few minutes, why don't you go on in and introduce yourself?"

Ryo shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pants, "What ever." he muttered before walking into the room and sitting down in a seat near the back.

Ten minutes later, the door burst open, and a blond walked in, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Hello How is everyone?"

There were quiet murmurs and some snickering.

The blond just smiled wider, "I said how is everyone?"

Louder murmurs this time.

He sighed, "Alright, that's fine for now. So, how about we start with introductions."

Collective groans arose from the room, and Ryo just leaned back against the chair. Grinning as everyone skipped over him.

The blond placed a chair in the center of the circle, "Alright then, now that we all know each other, let's get started."

"But Sensei, we don't know who you are." a girl with brown hair, wearing a bright blue dress said as she raised her hand.

He grinned, "That'll come all in good time. Now, the first thing we're going to start with is a quick introduction. As you all know this is a group to help preteens and teenagers stay on the right path, and not stray to the wrong path. I'm not talking about the path with gangs or drugs...I'm talking about the other path; the path that's the shortest way to live life...can anyone tell me what that is?"

There was silence in the room.

"The path towards suicide. Now, before any of you protest and say that you wouldn't do things like that, let me just leave you with this question to ponder for a moment; what if your world suddenly came crashing down on you?"

Moments later, a hand shot up.

"Yes Hiro-kun?"

Hiro smirked, "It wouldn't bother me. I mean, the world crashing down on me now couldn't possibly be any worse than the crap 'm going through now."

The blond pursed his lips, then sat in the chair, "Alright Hiro-kun, tell us about your life then. Why couldn't it be any worse?"

Hiro stood up, "I live with my uncle because my parents are dead weights and won't pay child support, so I have to work along side my uncle in order to get a decent meal each day. So, the world crashing down now, wouldn't bother me."

"You live with your uncle, your mother and father don't do anything, and you work. How old are you Hiro-kun?"

"Fifteen, I'm turning sixteen soon."

"When?"

"August third."

"Do you celebrate it?"

Hiro nodded, "Yeah. Even if we don't have the money for it, Uncle still buys me a cake and takes me out to the beach." a dreamy look crossed his face.

"That sounds like a wonderful thing. It makes you lucky."

"What are you talking about?"

He motioned for the other to sit.

"Kira-chan, what about you, how do you celebrate your birthday?"

She frowned, "My mom takes me out of town...we usually go to grandma's house, and she'll cook me a meal."

"Do you enjoy that?"

She nodded, "Very much!"

"How many of you actually enjoy your birthday's."

Everyone's hands shot up.

"That's what makes each and everyone in here lucky."

Kira frowned, "How Sensei?"

He looked around the room, "Doesn't someone want to ask me how I spent mine?"

A fragile looking blonde raised her hand.

"Yes Ami?"

She cocked her head to the side, "How did you spend your birthday's Sensei?"

The blond stood up, "For the first ten years of my life, I spent my birthday's held up in my room, hoping to ignore the other kids. The next four I spent them going from one place to another, then the final four I spent counting the cracks on the ceiling of my one bedroom apartment."

The room stayed silent.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "So, now, any questions?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When Ryo got into his father's black sport's car an hour and thirty minutes later, he turned to Sasuke, "Why'd you have to sign me up again?"

* * *

So, what'd you think?

Also, I would really like to know what everyone thinks of my story. I'm not trying to sound like a total bitch, but really, it doesn't take more than two minutes to type out a review. I appreciate all those who do review though, and many thanks.

I admit I'm a bit rusty at writing Naruto, but it's not that bad is it?

Next time: The Story of Recovery

The next chapter will be out soon, as I already have the second, third, and fourth ones done.


	2. The Story of Recovery

Not much plot, just a filler type thing. Thanks to those who reviewed XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I own what ever name you don't recognize.

On with the story

* * *

Cries of a Lost Child

* * *

Chapter 002: The Story of Recovery

It had been nearly a week since he'd started going to the motivational group; and within those few days, he still didn't know the name of the blond who spoke to them, it was as if they were meant to talk to each other, and he was just in there to push everyone along.

What bothered Ryo the most is, the fact that the blond guy was so happy...all the time.

He winced as he hit a bad chord on his guitar and decided to stop thinking about it.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

The fifth day, Sasuke got a call from the woman at the youth center, "Uchiha-san, you're going to have to come in." was all she said, but by her tone, he knew it wasn't something good.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, the same woman that had called him stood outside; arms crossed over her crisp white blouse, back straight and head held high.

No words were exchanged as she led him inside.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

When they arrived, Sasuke heard talking inside; it wasn't loud like Ryoichi said when he'd told him about the loud blond who pushed them along.

"The kid'll be out in a second." was all the woman said before walking away, muttering something about getting a drink.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

"Now Ryo-kun, can you tell me what caused you to punch Hiro-kun?"

He rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't have to tell you nothin' unless I want to."

Ryo watched amusedly as the blond man got frustrated, "Look, I'll tell you, if you tell me your name."

When the blond appeared to not want to give in, he sighed, "I won't tell anyone Sensei."

"Alright Ryo-kun, you drive a hard bargin. My name's Naruto."

"No family name?"

Naruto grinned, "Depends on which family name you want."

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "You have more than one?"

"Of course, but, that's for another time. Now, why did you punch Hiro-kun?"

He smirked, "Like I said eariler, I don't have to tell you nothin.'"

"But you do have to explain to me though."

_'Shit.' _Ryothought as he heard his father's voice from the doorway, "Uh...hey Dad."

Naruto stood up, "Well, now that Uchiha-san is here, I'll be going."

"You can stay. After all, you deserve to know the reason for my son's misconduct during your lesson."

He grinned, "Uchiha-san, you're making it sound like I'm a teacher or something. All I do is sit here for an hour and a half and monitor these teenagers."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Naruto struggled to not laugh, the father-son resemblance was amazing.

"Look, I'm sure Ryo-kun had a very good reason why he punched Hiro-kun-"

"-he recognized me from that conference last spring."

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to him.

"Hiro...was one of my "acquaintances" when I went to school."

Naruto looked at him, "So you punched him?"

Ryo glared at the floor, "That's not all I want to do to that idiot."

"That still gave you no reason to punch him. Now, Ryoichi, for the rest of the week, plus the next two, you are not to step foot outside of your room."

"Uchiha-san, that's really not necessary-"

"Dad! You don't know nothin'!"

"Anything Ryoichi."

"Stop calling me by my whole name, why can't you just call me Ryo?"

"You are my son, I can call you by whatever name I want to."

Naruto, who was tired of their bickering, went over to the door and slammed it shut, immediately gaining the attention of both father and son, "Can you two please stop mindlessly bickering? Uchiha-san, that's one of the problems that I wanted to talk to you about. Now, I understand that being a single parent is hard, but it's your job as a parent to make sure that your child is heard."

"Look, I don't care if you are some psychologist or shrink, you don't-"

He held his hands up, "I assure you Uchiha-san, I never did pass the final year of high school, so being a psychologist is out of the question; but, even without the education, I can speak from experience. It's best to listen to your child, no matter how stupid it is. Now, Ryo, I expect you not to get into anymore fights, alright?"

Looking out the window, he shrugged, "What ever."

"Now, Uchiha-san, if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to ask you to come with Ryo Thursday; it's an "open house" type session."

Trying not to look any less professional, Sasuke nodded, "I shall."

Naruto smiled, "Alright then. See you two Thursday."

* * *

Andddd done.

Again, this is a filler, which is why it's so short.

Next time: Group Therapy gets more personal.


	3. D8

I'm sorry everyone

Really am.

I'm taking a hiatus from this fandom…as I've moved on to bigger fandoms…and I've lost all interest in Naruto fiction.

Sorry

I may come back and finish them eventually, but not any time soon… I have more important things to do these days.


	4. Another Note

Well, I thought I was taking a short hiatus...but from the reviews I received concerning said hiatus, I don't know whether or not I should really continue or not.

Anyway...

If anyone wants to know what I've moved onto, it's quite simple, Japanese Pop.

The Jpop fandom is bigger than the Naruto fandom and the Akame fandon is probably the same size...which is what I've started writing for.

So, if you're a fan of Akame (Akanishi JinxKamenashi Kazuya from the Jpop band KAT-TUN) then, I could link you to my journal...

Though, not really sure where I'm going with my fics...I've thought of something I should do...

I know for a fact I'll be finishing Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love. It has about one or two more chapters left...

...the other two...I'm not sure about.

I'll let you know...so, check my profile by sometime next week and hopefully there will be a respone to whether or not I'll finish it.

I may decide to just let someone take them over for me...


End file.
